Hemi
Hemi is a Yandere Simulator mod, that will be finished in the future. Who is Hemi? Hemi is the protagonist in this mod. Hemi's back story Hemi moved away from everything she held dear to be at this new school. She knew that almost every student there became successful in life. That was something Hemi wanted: a better life. After seeing abuse in her life for so long, she was glad to get into this school, but never knew how dark this school was. Hemi, knowing how anti-social, weird, and off setting she was, knew her days at school would be hard. Hemi told herself that life was different now, and she wouldn't be abused anymore. She tried to keep her positive outlook, but failed. Having to run away from home, she knew this school had to be worth it. She was able to get a room with another student, Ayano Aishi. Even before her first day of school, Hemi knew something was wrong with Ayano. She wondered why Ayano was so nice to her, and why she said not go anywhere near someone named 'Senpai'. Hemi knew there were a few people called 'Senpai' and wondered which one. Hemi, after being there for only a day, never knew how dark her mind was until she stopped to think if it was ok to think about hurting someone, or even herself. But, she knew it was wrong and understood how mentally unstable she was. Thoughts of murder, and other horrible ideas popped into her head, and it keep coming back to dismemberment. Hemi had developed a psycho split persona in the matter of a day, and it scared her. She confronted Ayano about these ideas and Ayano said she could help with her problem. Ayano wanted to keep anyone and everyone from liking her senpai, and she was willing to do anything to keep them away from her 'Senpai'. Hemi didn't understand until Ayano asked if She was willing to help. Hemi understood that Ayano was asking her if she was willing to help get rid of them in anyway possible. Hemi agreed and asked if Ayano was willing to help if she found a Senpai, which Ayano happily agrees to. This begins Hemi and Ayano's week of murderous training to prepare for all of their rivals. After this week passed, Ayano believed Hemi was ready for any one that would come along. What does Hemi look like? Hemi looks similar to Ayano but with her hair longer and over her chest. This is what I mean: But her face is permanently bruised and has a scar on her check, starting at her nose then moving to her covered eye, stopping at the corner of her eye. If some one could help me make this that would be wonderful. Here's the full texture: Development This is all I have for now, and please don't change anything on this page. If you would like to help, comment and I will reply. I will try to be active everyday. Would you like an Oc in this mod, or a custom rival? Comment their info. If you find anything wrong with this page, tell me. This mod was started 12-10-18, but truly started on 12-15-18. Have different endings I could go for, or anything at all, comment them. Category:OCs Category:Mods Category:Unfinished Category:Miscellaneous Pages